Magical Dangerous Secrets
by waterwolf1597
Summary: This is just a rewrite of my other ItaSaku story that, I hated, I hope you like this version better and please review.


**I Own Sequoya, Mashal, Evelin and the plot of the story and that's IT! Itachi doesn't die. And no my mother isn't really dead she and the others just have to be for this story to work.**

Prologue: What Really Happened

_MEDUSA_

_-It had been a regular day for me, I was going to Athena's temple to pray for guidance when Poseidon came in and raped me on the altar, because I kept spurning his sexual advances and harassment. On top of my shame Athena cursed me and my three sisters to be monstrosities along with me. I was cursed to look like a woman with vipers for hair, scales for skin and instead of legs I had the body of a serpent. My elder sister Mashal had cat's eyes, wolf's fangs and elongated face like one and she was covered completely in fur. Sue was cursed with blunted teeth ears of a horse and hooves for feet. Evelyn had feathers, a beak, talons and wings. Athena didn't know it then but she'd not turned us into not only monsters but royalty with that curse. The animals of the world were split into four groups, mine were all reptiles and amphibians, Mashal's were every carnivore in existence, Sue had the herbivores and Evelyn was queen of all birds._

_A few months later we'd all figured out how to change back and forth, we discovered that it was anger and hatred that activated our monster forms. It was also then that I realized that Poseidon, the cunt, had left a whelp in my womb. I waited out the nine months hoping for a miscarriage that never happened, so when he was born I turned him to stone and dropped him over the edge of my palace and watched as he shattered on the rocks below. Years passed and people came to destroy me and my sisters but ended up just like the whelp, Until Perseus came and wooed me to help him in freeing his mother so he'd told me. It was true and then we stumbled upon Andromeda who was about to be eaten by Cetus the sea monster, Perseus beg me to turn Cetus to stone and I did. When we landed and Perseus freed Andromeda, I stood back a little from them and Perseus kissed her passionately and they flew off on Pegasus and were married. Later I learned that Perseus had also left me with child, it was a son again and I learned that because Perseus was the son of Zeus and any child of a relation of a god would never carry on the bloodline Athena had made my son useless. This time I didn't kill my son, yes I trapped him in stone and I waited for three thousand years until Orochimaru came and tried to gain access to the Library Archives using the same method Perseus used and I fell for it though he never stepped foot into the Library. When I discovered his treachery I'd had enough lying suitors and I cast him out with the help of my sisters with a permanent reminder never to anger me again._

_I learned one last time that I was pregnant and I knew this one would be a girl, a princess, an heir to my throne. I unfroze my son Duse and six months later he met his little sister Sakura. She was my mirror image from when I was younger, before the curse. We all knew Athena would try and kill her, since Perseus failed to kill me she'd made it his family's duty to destroy the Four Queens as we were now called. Over time the surnames had changed, they were now called Uchiha, but the orders had remained the same. They were to hunt us down and kill us one by one if necessary. Every last one who's tried has joined my graveyard. This time I knew that if Sakura stayed with me she would be in danger of Athena's wrath. So I gave her up with the option of reclaim to the Konoha Orphanage. And for twelve human years Duse and I waited for her to grow up enough to learn about her family and our heritage._

_After Twelve years of training we decided that it was time to find my daughter. The Shinobi Chunin exams were coming up and we requested that Mashal's daughter, Sequoya and Sue's daughter, Leah be signed on as well as Duse. They went to Konoha and breezed through the first two exams the preliminary on the third exam was harder because they were forced to hold back. All four queens and three kings went to see our family fight. Little did we realize that Eunuch (Orochimaru) planned on attacking Konoha at that time using the guise fourth Kazekage. Mashal joined the Third Hokage in combat in an attempt to end the vile snake only for both to perish in the attempt, sending Sequoya head first from being a Princess into the Queen phase of being a Gorgon. At first she couldn't even turn herself back because of her grief. Her water powers were so out of control that the entire palace was coated in ice, the rest of us had to move to Suna so we wouldn't turn into popsicles. I checked in with my Sakura whenever I could. Sue Evelyn and I taught Sequoya all we could on her good days though her anger and hatred towards Eunuch almost outweighed my own._

_I was shadowing Sakura the day the youngest Uchiha left Konoha to train with the Eunuch. As much as it pained me I knew she needed to learn that all Descendants of Perseus were the same, cold and heartless. It was after the attempted retrieval that I returned to claim my daughter and heir. At first she was confused and angry and in retaliation her hair began to writhe like serpents about her head, her viridian eyes were slits and tinted with the golden color of her Sire. Her adopted parents tried to calm her down but it only mad her angrier and sped up her transformation. When complete she stared at herself frightened._

_It took a while but we were able to calm her down enough for her to turn back. She then accepted me and requested that she be allowed to train in Shinobi medical arts along with all we were to teach her. Her Chakra control it allowed her to fly through her Shinobi training, Her Gorgon training was harder, she needed to learn how to manipulate her own emotions enough to transform at whim and will. During that time she was able to pull Sequoya out of her shell and back out into the role she was born to play. Sequoya finally came back to herself after visiting Mashal in the Fields of Asphodel._

_Two years after the defection of the Uchiha and there was little hope he'd return on his own or by force. They found their last cousin; the daughter of Evelyn had hidden her daughter in Alagasia to save her from Athena's wrath. We brought her home and along with Sakura she learned control. Along the way the met and befriended the Dragon Rider Eragon and his dragon Saphira. After that war Eragon later promised them, that if the council of Eldunari found them worthy they would be given an egg and join the ranks of the riders all chose to go for it now they were simply waiting for the eggs to arrive._

_During the next two years the summon contract between the Eunuch and the Uchiha brat ended and was returned to me who I then signed Sakura to along with all of my other Lord creatures. Since the beginning of Sakura's training and now, the girls and Duse have grown so much stronger and even closer than me and my siblings ever were. She also grew apart from her friends until they hardly spoke, there were only a few she remained close to; Naruto, Hinata, Shizune, Tsunade and Kakashi. We helped Sakura move out of her parents' house and built her own house outside of the walls of Konoha. The Hideaway we call it. It's in the middle of the forest a few miles from Konoha; it's the one place we can all go to get together._

_It's been six months since my mother's death at the hands of my sire. My last two aunts shortly thereafter, also by his hands. But I along with my family shall vanquish him and his subordinates. And so ends the tale of the four cursed queens and the beginning of the four demon queens._

_ -Sakura_


End file.
